Matsuri Yagumo
A famous concert pianist and veteran drifter, she was the one who taught Amamiya all about Psyren. Because her card's value is already at zero, she cannot help the main characters and instead acts in a mentor role. She is a talented pianist, though she drinks a lot and drives a motorcycle. Appearance Her apperance is very rebel like, with the clothes that express her attitude and expose a lot of skin. Personality She reacts playfully in regards to Ian and Kagetora's crush on her. She is concerned about Ageha and Oboro's abilities, and tells Hiryu that he's the only one who could take them down if necessary. Sypnosis Past Matsuri had been to Psyren countless times, fought endless Tavoo, and even had a couple of early run ins with Wise. Her experience with Psyren was an immeasurable asset in training future recruits. First Call arc When Ageha and Asaga first met her, she was drunk and responding to a call for assistance from Amamiya. Shortly afterwards, she shows up drunk and crashes her bike, making some strange comments to Asaga and Ageha. Then she gives them both a slight display of her powers. PSI arc Upon the next few days, life returned to normal. Then Amamiya takes Ageha to a private concert performed by Matsuri, Tatsuo & the Worm arc She appeared only shortly to wish them good luck with their next trip as they were called again. Tenjuu Elmore arc Upon the groups return from their second trip, Matsuri gave the newly found group lessons on Rise, another way and form to use PSI. After introducing them to Kagetora, she pulled Ageha away to help teach him how to surpress and control his Melchsee's Door. Third Trip arc When Nemisis Q called Ageha & co. away, Matsuri tried to have a casual conversation with Q, stating she wanted to play again. She showed Q her card that hit zero but saying she's been waiting time and time again for that call back to Psyren. Shortly afterwards, she gave Ageha & co. her farewells and good luck as they left, leaving her behind again. Inui arc Matsuri starts off the arc by giving everyone a day off of training then flew out to Melborne Tenjuu's Root arc When it is revealed to Ageha's group that they never returned, she went off looking for the W.I.S.E., leaving her career and disappearing until the day before the Declaration of War. Kagetora returned carrying her, who was badly beaten and unable to wake up, she had suffered from a tremendous fever, as well as some odd pattern that surfaced over her body, that even Ian couldn't cure. It is implicated later that this was the work of Yusaka. She woke up one month after the Day of Rebirth and began searching for survivors. In the middle of a rescue operation she encountered Shiner and Grana and who were willing to lead her to Astral Nava. It is heavily implied that she and Kagetora died fighting them. W.I.S.E arc She aided in the assualt of the Grigori Facility, and acted as a consultant to topics. Invasion arc When Ageha & co. return again to the Root, she and Kagetora disappeared as again, shortly after he had left in the past. PSI Abilities Being a former drifter, Matsuri has survived multiple trips to Psyren and is possibly the strongest Psychicer in battle. Grana calls her an Almighty type, indicating she's good in every subject of PSI and Shiner stated if she was in perfect condition she could have defeated them. Matsuri herself even stated that she is a "monster." Abilities Burst: Vast Telekinetics Rise: Monster Trance: Telepathy *'PSI Control' -She is an extremely compotent user of Burst. Using her vast telekinetic abilities. she trains Ageha in controlling his highly destructive Burst abilities. She was able to deflect his full 'Melchsee's Door' an unconfirmed number of times, while showing no visible strain (she was also a little drunk at that time, thus further handicapping herself). *'Fighting Experience' - Had faced off against multiple types of Tavoo in Psyren, trained Amamiya and can go against Ageha's 'Melchsee's Door' when it's uncontrolled.' ' *'Monster Rise' - She is so skilled in Rise that she is a monster, stronger than Kagetora''' ' *'Senses''' - Can sense one's level of PSI to determine whether it is dangerous or not Category:Characters Category:Team Matsuri Category:The Resistance Category:Drifter